Injectors are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines, where they may be arranged in order to dose fluid into an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine or directly into a combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
To reach a good engine performance, the orientation of such a high pressure fuel injector in reference to the combustion chamber should be guaranteed.
WO 2011/144411 A1 discloses a fuel cup including a central longitudinal axis and being fixable to an injector via a holder comprises a fuel cup body and a fixing element. This fuel cup is characterized in that said fixing element is a stamped tab affixed to said fuel cup body, and in that said stamped tab is designed to be engaged to said holder.